Taming the Frontier
by FernClaw
Summary: After a run in with Duskmon, one that badly wounds Kouji physically and Takuya's faith in himself, they are thrown into the Tamer's universe. Now they must work together with the Tamers to escape deletion, defeat Duskmon and get back to their own timeline
1. Destination, Shinjuku!

POSTED ON: Aug 3rd, 2008

Fc: Uh yeah... LONG story short on this one... I'm working on another Digimon X Over and that one kinda slowed... I also was watching one of the Tamers movies and well. Fan plus fandom plus overactive imagination plus bread equals... TAMING THE FRONTIER.

Please enjoy

DISCLAIMER: I tend to do these once and I forget from then on out... so I do not own Digimon in any way shape or form.

* * *

Taming the Frontier  
Chapter one: Destination, Shinjuku!

They had him now. There was no way that Duskmon would be able to survive four beast level attacks. No possible way.

"Now! Let him have it!" Takuya was smirking as he jumped away. He was able to distract Duskmon as Agunimon, while his friends surrounded them. It was a perfect plan.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon unleashed a huge light purple gale of wind.

"Lupine Laser!" Kendogarurumon charged up and released a blinding white-blue beam from his mouth.

"Bolo Thunder!" Metalkabuterimon shot a large, electrical bolo.

"Avalanche Axes!" Korikakumon hurled his large twin axes towards Duskmon.

The attacks fused in a rainbow of swirling force around Duskmon. The legendary warriors looked victorious, if only for a moment. Duskmon roared and the energy dissipated.

Agunimon fell to the ground, "It's not possible…" His plan… It didn't even put a scratch on Duskmon.

Duskmon turned slightly. "You'll be the first" He said coldly. He appeared before Takuya in a flash. Kouji's eyes widened as Duskmon raised his sword. Kouji launched himself forward.

"Kouji!" A combined shout from Zoe, Tommy and JP echoed.

Takuya gasped when he saw Kendogarurumon dedigivolve back to Kouji. Kouji had thrown himself in the path of Duskmon's blade, and saved Takuya. Time seemed to slow as Takuya raced forward to catch the falling boy.

He dove forward and caught the boy's body. "Kouji, Why!?" _It should've been me. _Takuya thought as despair flooded his mind.

"Kouji… Kouji… KOUJI!" Takuya cried out in anguish.

Duskmon blinked. Kouji…? This boy; this… Kouji. Duskmon clutched his head. Darkness overwhelmed him and engulfed the legendary warriors. Takuya held Kouji close to him, protecting him. There was ripping sound and the pair was falling backwards into a Dimension Rip. Takuya pulled the injured boy closer and formed a tight protective hold.

Takuya squeezed his eyes shut tightly and they fell faster and faster. Objects collided with Takuya's back, causing the Warrior of Flame to flinch and twitch in pain. He was still Agunimon as far as he could tell, for if he was hitting the unseen things as a human, he'd be in much more pain.

He heard another loud ripping sound, like cheap cloth being pulled apart. Air was rushing around the Warrior of Flame. Agunimon cracked one eye open. They were falling from the sky in the human world, and falling fast. Takuya just held onto Kouji tighter as the plummeted to the unforgiving earth below.

They crashed through tree branches, and Takuya hit the ground hard and dedigivolved. He fell unconscious still clutching the other boy to his chest.

* * *

Morning broke over Shinjuku. The sun peaked over the horizon and started its ascent to the sky. Takato was up to see the morning, despite the fact it was a Saturday. He was walking to the park where he had hidden 

Guilmon, his partner Digimon. Takato is a Digimon Tamer. He helps to defend his home town from rogue Digimon attacks with his friends Henry, and Rika, and their Digimon partners Terriermon and Renamon.

Takato walked up the stairs to Guilmon's hideout. "Hey Guilmon!" Takato stopped; the red dinosaur like Digimon wasn't there in the shed. "Guilmon!? Oh not again…" Takato groaned, turning on his heels and sprinting down the steps.

"Guilmon!" _Of course he would run off like this. He's probably chasing a cat. Oh Guilmon, Where are you?_ Takato walked around the park, searching high and low for the red Digimon.

Takato saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. He pivoted on the stop and came face to face with a red dinosaur like creature. It was Guilmon, and he was sniffing some bushes.

"Guilmon! What have I told you about listening to me?" Takato asked, relieved that Guilmon hadn't left the park, but still annoyed that he was out in the open.

"There's a Digimon Takato! Here!" Guilmon exclaimed happily, gesturing towards the bush.

Takato patted Guilmon on the head. "Alright boy," He told the clearly enthusiastic Digimon, "Let's go see."

The pair pushed through the bushes and thicket until they came across a small cluster of trees, with a small clearing inside. A huge amount of broken branches were scattered all over the place. Through the trees in the clearing, Takato saw two figures sitting on the ground.

* * *

Kouji carefully opened his eyes. The sun was rising, where ever he was. He instantly knew he was no longer in the Dark Area, rather in the center a small cluster of trees. He didn't know or remember how he got in the little cluster of trees. The last thing he remembered was the sting of Duskmon's blood red blade.

He tried to sit up and found a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his chest. He pulled himself away from the thing holding him. He paled when he saw it. It was a small, brownish Digimon with a bushy mane of orange hair and a bright flame orange tail. It was wearing red gloves and red pants and was relatively human like in shape. It had pointed, pierced ears, and large feet with three red claws on each foot. Its chest was bare and had a white pattern on it, and similar white patterns on its cheeks.

Kouji pulled away from its grasp, tried to stand and get away from the Digimon; but a sharp, searing pain in his side forced him back to the ground, gasping in pain. Kouji reached into his pocket for his D-Tector. His fingers grasped the small device and he pulled it out. The white and blue device was scuffed and scratched badly. The screen was dark.

"Just my luck…" Kouji muttered to himself, "I'm badly hurt, my D-Tector won't respond and I'm with a strange Digimon. This couldn't get much worse." The Digimon's eyes fluttered and opened, revealing large, cat-like, green eyes.

"Or the universe could prove me wrong…" Kouji muttered bitterly. The Digimon's fingers twitched and its eyes were filled with pain.

_It must have been attacked pretty badly…_ Kouji thought. He sighed alerting the Digimon to his presence. "I see you're hurt too." Kouji said quietly.

Something in the Digimon's eyes reminded Kouji of Agunimon. It was a strange mix of determination and kindness, not to mention ferocity, like the Warrior of Flame. It tried to speak, but no sound came. Its eyes became puzzled as it brought its hand to its mouth and then to its throat. It struggled to sit up. Kouji decided that this Digimon wasn't going to hurt him. He offered his hand to the Digimon.

Then Kouji saw the insignia on the Digimon's belt. It was the symbol of the Ancient Warrior of Flame, the same symbol on the belt Agunimon wore. Kouji's eyes widened.

"Takuya?"

The Digimon looked at Kouji, his expression clearly saying, "No duh genius."

"Takuya… what happened to you?" Kouji asked softly. Takuya looked confused. Kouji clarified himself, "You're a Digimon. But not Agunimon…"

Takuya pulled himself up with Kouji's assistance and finally saw his body. He would've screamed had he been able to. He looked at his hands and large clawed feet. Kouji put his hand on Takuya's shoulder, trying to comfort his distressed friend.

"It's okay Takuya. We'll figure it out…" Kouji trailed off. Takuya's body froze in place. Kouji realized that Takuya was no longer listening to him, but the surroundings. Kouji heard a twig snap and felt Takuya's body tense under his hand.

A boy wearing a blue hooded shirt, gray pants, and green sneakers emerged through the trees. He had blue and yellow goggles on his head, resting in his light brown hair. A red, black and white dinosaur appeared behind the boy. It was small and muscular, and had piercing yellow eyes.

"Told you, Takato." The red creature growled happily.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Tell me about it! Chapter two will be posted once I divie it up from Chapter three...


	2. Introducing the Tamers!

POSTED ON: Aug 5th, 2008

Fc: Okay I want to make two things clear. This trend of updates WILL NOT continue on like this... I just happen tp have the first few parts written out and done. I ACTUALLY HAVE TO PLAN NOW... and the Summary was chopped, I just noticed that. It'll be fixed once I finish up with this.

* * *

Taming the Frontier  
Chapter two: Introducing; the Tamers!

Takato pulled out his Digivice and got information on the Digimon next to the boy.

_Flamon. Legendary Digimon. Rookie level._

Takato looked at the pair. They were both badly beaten up. The boy had dark hair, a blue jacket and dark gray pants. The Digimon, Flamon was glaring at Takato.

The boy was glaring at the tamer as well, "Just who are you?" his voice was cold and defensive.

"Hey! I'm not going to hurt you guys, and neither is Guilmon." Takato exclaimed quickly.

The boy seemed to relax a bit, with Flamon leaning heavily on his shoulder for support. "Guilmon?"

Takato grinned, "Yeah. He's my Partner. I'm a Digimon Tamer. My name's Takato. You must be a really good tamer to have a legendary Digimon!"

Kouji and Takuya glanced at each other, exchanging confused expressions. "What's a Tamer?"

Now Takato was confused. "You…Don't know? A Digimon Tamer works with their Digimon partner to support them and defend the world from the forces of evil! At least that's what Terriermon said…"

"Okay… Wait you think Takuya's my Partner!? But he's a human too! Well not right now-"

Takato cut in, "He's human!? How's is that possible?"

"Where we came from, we had the ability to turn into one of the Ten Legendary Warriors. I was Lobomon of Light and Takuya was Agunimon of Flame. Where are we by the way?"

Takato was in awe. These two were legendary warriors, whatever those were. "You're in Shinjuku. Wow! That's so cool! But if you're both human…Why is he still a Digimon?"

Kouji shrugged, Takuya shook his head in defeat, "I'm not sure… I remember being attacked by this evil Digimon called Duskmon and falling. But that's it… I'm Kouji. This is Takuya… He kind of lost his voice too…"

"Wow you guys had a rough time." Takato said softly. He glanced at his watch, realizing the time. "I'm meeting two of my friends in a few minutes where I keep Guilmon. They're Tamers too. Maybe they know something that might help. I'm still kinda new at this…"

"Okay. Is it far? I'm not sure if Takuya can walk…"

Takuya shot Kouji an annoyed look and tried to prove him wrong. He promptly collapsed in a heap on the ground, scowling.

Takato helped Kouji up while Guilmon sniffed Takuya. "No it's not far; it's still in the park. Guilmon! Stop being rude and help uh…"

"Takuya." Kouji supplied

"Right. Help Takuya stand."

"We play soon Takato?" Guilmon asked as Takuya clung to him for support.

"Yeah boy, we need to go back to meet Henry and Rika first." Takato explained

"Yay! We play! Then we eat!"

Takato sighed warily. "Sure Guilmon…" Kouji smiled weakly at Guilmon's short attention span. They helped put Takuya on Guilmon's back. He didn't have the strength to sit up on his own let alone walk.

The four quietly walked back to the rest area, well mostly quiet. Guilmon babbled most of the way.

"There's the goggle-head." A redhead girl said as Takato rounded the corner to climb the steps. Kouji followed the boy's gaze and saw two kids his age, a girl and a boy, standing at the top steps. A tall yellow fox-like Digimon and a small long eared white Digimon were with them.

"Hey Takato! Who's your friend?" The boy asked grinning. Guilmon rounded the corner with Takuya and the boy and girl gasped.

The four ran down the steps and helped Guilmon with Takuya. Renamon, the tall yellow fox Digimon, picked up the digi-boy and carried him back up the stairs. The others followed. Renamon laid Takuya on the grass as everyone gathered around.

"What happened to you guys?" the boy, Henry asked. Terriermon sat on his shoulder. Takuya was in a lot of pain and his eyes were squeezed shut. Kouji sat beside Takuya, watching over him fervently.

"This one is in pretty bad shape…" Renamon observed. Rika nodded. Takato tried his best to explain that Kouji and Takuya were from a different timeline and digital world. They were under attack when the wormhole opened and pulled them inside. He somehow managed to pull Aliens and Zombies into the explanation. Takato's imagination had gotten the best of him.

"Wait a sec goggle boy; you mean that this Digimon is human?" Rika exclaimed when Takato mentioned that Takuya was stuck as Flamon, and couldn't become human again. Takato nodded, and looked to Kouji to give a better explanation.

"Well Takuya and I, along with our friends Zoe, Tommy, and JP, could become one of the 10 Legendary Warriors. I was able to become Lobomon and Kendogarurumon, Warrior of Light. Takuya…" Kouji paused at stole a glance at his injured friend. "He was Agunimon and BurningGreymon, Warrior of Flame. We were being attacked by the Warrior of Darkness, Duskmon, and we somehow ended up here. I was human when it happened, and Takuya was still Agunimon I'm guessing. That's why he's still a Digimon I think. But it doesn't explain why he's so badly hurt and I'm not. Or why he can't talk…"

"So in a way you guys were able to Biomerge into the spirits of the warriors?" Henry asked. He explained that Biomerging was when Tamer and Digimon join together as one to fight.

Kouji nodded, "I guess."

"Takato? Will Takuyamon be okay?" Guilmon asked.

Takato sighed, "Takuya's not a Mon- Well he is at the moment… but he's still human. Oh this is making my brain hurt."

Henry laughed. "Outsmarted by Guilmon again Takato?" Kouji couldn't help but smile. These Tamers were comforting to be around. They felt familiar even though he just met them. Maybe it was the fact they had experience with Digimon too.

* * *

Takuya shifted his arm, and it brushed against Kouji's leg. Kouji took Takuya's hand in his and held tight. _Takuya… _the Digimon cracked his eyes open, and smiled faintly.

_Don't worry about me Kouji…_ Takuya shut his eyes again and slipped into unconsciousness. Guilmon sat beside Kouji. He cocked his head to the side and watched Kouji.

"Will you play with me?" He asked.

Takato rolled his eyes at his partner, "Guilmon, not now. I thought you were hungry anyway…"

"Did you bring bread?" Guilmon asked excitedly. Takato nodded and Guilmon pounced on him. "BREAD!"

"GUILMON, Get off." Takato pushed the red Digimon off of him and opened his bag. "I brought enough for everyone!" Takato began to dig around in his bag for the food he prepared.

Rika's eyes widened a bit and shook her head, "Renamon and I need to be going. Mom's expecting me to be at her studio." Rika made a face of disgust and picked up her bag.

"I hope your friend gets better" Renamon said before vanishing.

"Thanks…"Kouji said uncertainly, as Rika walked off.

"Don't worry about her, Rika's always like that." Henry apologized for Rika's abrupt behavior.

Terriermon was observing Takuya from Henry's shoulder. "He certainly is a strange looking Digimon…"

"Terriermon! Stop being rude." Henry scolded Terriermon who just shrugged.

"I can't help it if he looks funny." Terriermon said honestly.

* * *

I Apologize in advance for the OoCness of ANY of the Tamers... I only just began watching the seires and I'm none to familiar with them. I have a friend who is helping... She's just on vacation this week...

Once again, I would like to hear your thoughts, mainly because this cross is rare and I want to know if I'm doing this remotely right. Thanks!  
Fernclaw


	3. Two heads are better than three

Posted on: August 14th 2008

Fc: Hey everyone... Wow I cannot believe the success wth this story. I've gotten so many positive reviews and remarks. I'll try to not screw it up, it'll be hard, but I'll manage.

I'd like to send thanks out to Shing Zephyr, my very best friend here, for writing Guilmon's digivolution sequence. Arigato Shine!

* * *

Taming the Frontier  
Two heads are better than three

Takato brought a large loaf of bread for Guilmon, who was devouring it like he hadn't seen food for years. The goggle headed tamer passed Henry a peanut butter and banana sandwich and Terriermon an apple. He passed another sandwich to Kouji.

"Here, you need to eat. We can get Takuya something when he wakes up." Takato said warmly holding out the plastic wrapped sandwich. Kouji nodded and took the sandwich from Takato. He unwrapped the sandwich from the plastic bag and tore off part of the sandwich.

Kouji forced the food down his throat. It wasn't bad, but he didn't feel like eating. Kouji argued with himself that he needed to be strong and to do so he needed food. It pained him so much to see Takuya like this, hurting. That's why Kouji had thrown himself in front of Takuya; to protect him. _SO much good that did…_

The raven haired boy sighed heavily. Terriermon looked up at Kouji. "What's a matter?"

Kouji shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Momentai" Terriermon said with a smile. Kouji looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"He said "Take it easy." You should too. You look exhausted." Henry said.

"I am. I'm just worried." Kouji whispered. He brushed some of Takuya's wild hair out of his face.

Takato smiled, "He'll be fine. Digimon are tough, you should know that! He'll be okay."

"Yeah," Henry added in, "We won't let something bad happen to him!"

Guilmon nodded with a toothy smile. Terriermon smiled happily I agreement.

Kouji felt Takuya's hand grip his tighter. Kouji glanced looked down at the child of Flame. He opened his bright green eyes. He slowly pulled himself up. "Takuya…You're alright." Kouji breathed. Takuya smiled weakly.

Takato and Henry exchanged relieved smiles. Takuya looked at Takato, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Henry. He dipped his head gratefully. He then looked up at Kouji tilting his head to the side.

Kouji was glaring at him, "I swear Takuya if you EVER do that again… I'm going to kill you myself!" Kouji shouted. Takuya shrank away, grinning sheepishly.

Then a bright light shoot down from the sky into a nearby field. Takato and Henry groaned, while Guilmon and Terriermon jumped up.

"I thought that we wouldn't have this problem anymore!" Takato complained.

Henry snorted, "Like this would ever change…"

Kouji watched the spot fearfully, "What's going on?" He glanced at Takuya who was struggling to his feet.

"A Digimon is Bio-Emerging… Entering the human world…" Henry explained quietly. A large pink, misty substance covered the small field, the tamers and their Digimon.

The Tamers stood at the ready with their Digimon at their sides. Kouji moved closer to Takuya and offered his hand out to support him. Takuya looked at him momentarily then took his hand. The digital field formed and set. A sinister portal opened and a dark Digimon leapt out.

It was a dog like Digimon. It had a long tail and black fur. There were two, gray, dog shaped skulls on its shoulders. It turned and glared at the Tamers, growling deeply. Henry brought out his Digivice and looked up the creature before them.

"That's Cerberumon! He's an ultimate level Digimon. His attacks are Emerald Blaze and Portals of Darkness."

Takuya's eyes narrowed, recognizing the beast without Henry's help. That was the first Digimon he ever fought. The first one he defeated too. He remembered that it was hunting for the spirit of the Flame terminal. The same Spirit that Takuya now possessed.

Cerberumon growled at them, "Hand over the Flame Spirit!" The Tamers looked puzzled by the dark Digimon's demand. Takuya rolled his eyes… the Digimon hadn't changed a bit. Then he saw a golden object hanging from the demon dog's neck. _What on earth is that?_

"You can't have it!" Kouji shouted, "Its Takuya's!" Takuya growled back in agreement.

Cerberumon snorted, "Then I'll just have to take it! Emerald Blaze!" her opened his mouth and unleashed a stream of brilliant green flames.

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Bunny Blast!"

A small explosion erupted when the attacks collided, sending smoke and dirt flying into the air.

Takato and Henry exchanged serious glances. "Time to Digivolve." Henry said quietly.

"Digi-Modify!" Takato yelled, bringing the card across the Digivice. "Digivolution, activate!"

A burst of light came forth, and Guilmon became engulfed in it, feeling his small body begin to float above the ground. "Guilmon, digivolve to…"

As he said those words, he began to feel his upper body grow more muscular, his facial features changing. The claws on his paws grew longer, sharper. His fangs began to grow as well. The little rookie began to also feel a tugging sensation from behind his head, hair growing out and ears extending. The tail behind him also became larger, more powerful. Guilmon felt energy rise in his chest as he finished this transformation and snorted softly.

"…Growlmon!" he roared triumphantly.

"Digi-Modify!" Henry shouted, running the card through his Digivice. "Digivolution Activate!"

A similar burst of light came forth and engulfed in the light. Terriermon felt his body begin to float above the ground. "Terriermon, digivolve to…"

As he spoke, he felt his body begin to expand and become large. He felt tugging on his ears, feeling them growing longer. His fore paws shifted and changed into high powered blasters. Clothing in the form of denim pants and an ammunition belt strapped over his left shoulder. Terriermon felt a rush of adrenaline, and took up a battle stance.

"Gargomon!" He shouted confidently.

He landed back on the ground, eyeing the Digimon in front of him. A low growl came from his throat…

Growlmon gathered fiery energy in his mouth, "Pyro Blaster!" He released the flames and hurled them at the demon beast Digimon. Cerberumon leapt out of the fire and unleashed another stream of bright green flames.

"Gargo Pellets!" Gargomon jumped into the air and began to fire at Cerberumon. Cerberumon yowled in pain.

"Emerald Blaze!" He redirected his blast at Gargomon.

Takuya tried to pull away from Kouji, wanting to help. Kouji's grip on the boy tightened and pulled him back. "Not on your life." Kouji now had his arms locked around the straining Warrior of Flame's chest. The fire spirit fought against Kouji's grip to no avail.

"I've had enough of you, Portals of Darkness!" Cerberumon opened many circular portals into the Dark Area. Gargomon almost fell in one but managed to regain his balance whilst teetering on the edge.

Growlmon charged the demon dog. "Dragon Slash!" Growlmon powered up the blades on his arms, and took a swipe at Cerberumon.

Cerberumon jumped away and right into Gargomon's range. "Gargo Laser!" Gargomon powered up and shot a powerful beam of white hot energy at the demonic Digimon. He howled in rage.

Cerberumon sprang back to his feet, the pendent swaying. He staggered to one of the remaining portals. "We shall meet again Warrior of Flame, But next time you won't be so lucky." He growled before disappearing into the portal.

* * *

Dude! What's Cerberumon doing here? And what's with that pendent he has? Who knows! You'll just have to wait and see, on the next; Taming the Frontier!

Fc: -looks at above comment- I tried to imitate Davis who narrates the end of each Tamers Episode. Epic fail...


	4. Conclusions, Delusions, and Confusions

**Posted on: August 16th, 2008**

Fc: I'll bet none of you saw this update coming huh? Well I can't sleep, and I decided to write. I can't believe I got out a whole chapter. I'm still not tired enough to sleep, but enough to go lay in the dark for a few hours till dawn... Heh... that's only two from now... it's four am...

Oh I'd like to make a note that I'm going to try and imitate Davis at the end... I find it amusing... The only reason I'm not using Rika is; she's an active character.

* * *

**Taming the Frontier  
Conclusions, Delusions, and Confusions**

"So why do you think Cerberumon attacked? I mean there haven't been any other bio emergences since the Parasimon…"

"I dunno Rika. He just came out of this dark looking portal and demanded we hand over the Spirit of Flame."

"Well what's that gogglehead?"

"We're not sure, but Kouji said something about it being Takuya's…"

Kouji heaved another annoyed sigh. The three Tamers had been discussing this for hours now. Apparently, Digimon haven't shown up in a while here and things seemed to be quieter. But when one did get through it usually meant chaos. Cerberumon showed up out of the blue and demanded the spirit. Something bad was up, and it was bothering Kouji.

It was a mere six hours ago since Cerberumon had first gotten through. Now Kouji, Takuya, Rika, Henry, Takato, Renamon, Terriermon and Guilmon were in Rika's yard. The three Tamers were conferencing while their Digimon held a conference of their own, occasionally exchanging thoughts and speculations with the other group.

Kouji was annoyed, one because he wasn't involved in the conversation to enlighten the Tamers, and two because they didn't seem to grasp that it was a very bad thing that Cerberumon knew about the ancient spirits. Takuya on the other hand had been bored stiff, and had long since fallen asleep, lounging on the grass. Kouji rolled his eyes at the former gogglehead. So typical, even as a Digimon.

The thought of goggles got Kouji thinking. _I wonder if all Digimon teams have some naïve idiot who wears goggles…That is, if there are more groups like ours and the Tamers…._

"Hey! Kouji!" Takato was waving the dark haired warrior of Light over, snapping the boy from his musings. Kouji walked over to the Tamers and sat beside Henry.

"So…" Kouji said awkwardly.

"We have a theory, but first we need some more insight on your spirits." Henry said quickly.

Kouji shrugged, "Okay. There are ten; Flame, Light, Wind, Thunder, Ice, Water, Earth, Wood, Metal, and Darkness. Each spirit contains the power of one of the ten original Legendary Warriors."

"Kouji, do you think you could explain the Legendary Warriors to us?" Rika pressed.

"Well they were a group of Digimon, who rose up against a powerful and corrupted Digimon. They fought and defeated him and passed their spirits along to the three Celestial Angels; Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon. Cherubimon became corrupt with power lust and he created five evil warriors; Darkness, Wood, Water, Metal, and Earth. Ophanimon and Seraphimon called us to the digital world and we became the other five; Light, Flame, Wind, Thunder, and Ice."

"Interesting…" Henry said slowly, thinking things over.

"So Cerberumon wanted the Spirit of Fire… The Spirit Takuya has, right?" Takato mused, "I wonder why…"

Kouji glared at the ground, "Cherubimon. He'll stop at nothing to get all ten spirits."

"Great, another psychopathic power hungry lunatic…." Rika muttered.

Kouji raised an eyebrow at the remark, but remained silent.

"Henry? Did you see that thing around Cerberumon's neck?" Terriermon asked as he, Renamon and Guilmon joined everyone else.

"I saw it! It was some kind of medallion or something." Takato said.

Henry looked at the Digimon with interest, "So? What do you guys think?"

"We think… it's how Cerberumon found them." Renamon replied gradually, gesturing towards Kouji. "We also think he'll be back, lying in wait until you both are alone."

Kouji cast a worried glance at the sleeping Flamon that was Takuya. "So what do we do?"

Henry caught Kouji's worried look. "Guarding you two seems like a bad plan, if we slip up just a little…"

"You can say goodbye to your friend." Rika finished.

The Tamers and Digimon sighed collectively and began to think of other ideas. Then a Light bulb seemed to spark to life in Takato's mind.

"We could set a trap…"

Rika and Henry stared at the gogglehead like he finally lost his mind, in this case, maybe he had. "Are you nuts!?"

"No listen! If we make it look like Kouji and Takuya are alone, then Cerberumon will show up! Then WE get the jump on him! Then he's gone and we don't have to worry!"

Both Rika and Henry blinked. "That…might actually work…" Henry said slowly.

"Do you guys even hear yourselves?" Kouji exclaimed, "Offering up someone as bait… That's the stupidest idea I have ever heard! That gogglehead over there may have some suicidal plans, but live bait!?" Quite clearly, Kouji was tired of harebrained, half-baked plans. Especially ones that could potentially kill someone.

Kouji stood up and strode past Takuya. "We're leaving." He said bluntly as he walked past. Takuya opened his eyes, and looked at the Tamers in confusion before following Kouji.

Anxious thoughts ran through the Tamers' and their partners' minds. _Should we let them go? What if Cerberumon is out there? Would they be okay?_

"Renamon?" Rika said finally breaking the silence.

The tall fox Digimon nodded, already knowing what Rika was about to ask. "I'm on it." She leapt into the air and disappeared.

* * *

"You were lucky you were asleep." Kouji said softly. He and Takuya were now hiding out in an old office building, and unbeknownst to them so were two more creatures. One with good intentions whilst the other's, dark.

Takuya watched Kouji pace with anxiety. He was sure the child of Light would wear a hole in the floor. Takuya crossed his arms and looked down. This was the single most, longest day in his life. For one he was stuck as Flamon, two, he couldn't talk and he was going nuts just from that, and three there was a demonic digi-dog after them. Thing can't get much worse right?

Is it just me, or do you sense incoming irony?

Takuya heaved a tired sigh and stretched, somewhat like a cat would. Something moved in the shadows. He immediately took a defensive stance, crouching low to the ground. A dark scent filled his sensitive nose. A low growl emitted from his throat, alerting Kouji to the imminent danger.

"Ta-kuya?" he said slowly, watching his friend glare into the darkness.

_Cerberumon._

Then all at once three things occurred; Cerberumon leapt out of the darkness, Renamon appeared out of nowhere striking the dark dog, and Kouji's D-Tector whirred to life.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon summoned large and very sharp crystals and showered Cerberumon with them.

Cerberumon didn't even flinch. "Is that the best you've got? Emerald Blaze!"bright green flames streamed from the demonic Digimon's maw, engulfing Renamon. She fell to the ground in a heap.

Kouji meanwhile was pulling on Takuya's arm, trying to drag him away to no avail. He pulled from Kouji's grasp and slammed into Cerberumon at top speed.

"Now I've got you! Portals of Darkness!" Large, dark circular portals opened around the room. Takuya was trapped between one and Cerberumon. Takuya growled again and backed away from the dark beast. Renamon was struggling to her feet, supporting herself with a broken desk.

Kouji stood on the other side of the room, away from the fight. He gritted his teeth, _how are we supposed to survive this? How is __Takuya__ going to survive this?_ He balled his hands into fists. _What can I do? _

As if to answer his question, Kouji's D-Tector began to glow brighter and change shape. It now looked like a sleeker version of the Tamers' Digivices… _But how?_

Cerberumon lunged at Takuya, who nimbly dodged the demon dog. The he saw the medallion up close for a fleeting moment. It was small, black, and rectangular. It also had the symbol of Flame engraved into it. What in the digital world was it?

Takuya made up his mind then, he had to get that amulet thing away from Cerberumon. He didn't quite understand why he had to, but he felt he had to.

Cerberumon lashed Takuya in the side with his tail, knocking him into one of the portals. Suddenly he was floating in a void, in pitch black shadows. Takuya held as still as possible, listening for Cerberumon. A very soft clinking of metal to his left gave the flame holder some bearings at Cerberumon hurtled out of the gloom, claws extended. Takuya leaned back and Cerberumon flew over top of him, _this was his chance._

Takuya reached out and snatched the amulet from the golden chain around Cerberumon's neck. It felt cool and smooth at the first touch. Then it began to burn, but Takuya held tight to it. Only when it was white hot, did he begin to scream.

* * *

Whoa! Cerberumon strikes again! But what's wrong with Takuya? You'll have to wait and find out on the next; Taming the Frontier!

Fc: -ish very tired now-


	5. Let’s GO! Digivolution!

Posted on: August 20, 2008

Fc: Hey look! an Update! It's the last one for August, as I'm leaving for Vacation on Friday... and I'll have limited access to da net. So No Cliffies to worry ya!

* * *

Taming the Frontier  
Let's GO! Digivolution!

Kouji stood frozen in place. Takuya's screams were ripping into his soul and he couldn't do a thing. He clenched his new D-Power in his hand. So much good that did. Takuya was hurting and there was nothing he could do to help him.

_Why am I so useless at times like this? _Kouji cursed under his breath, remembering other times he proved useless when someone needed him. Like during a confrontation with the evil warrior of earth, Grumblemon. The team was already severely disadvantaged without Zoe and her spirit. Grumblemon managed to catch Kouji in an earth spell, making him unable to move. Plus he was the only one at the time who had a prayer of even standing up to the warrior of Earth.

Takuya's pain seemed to be washing over Kouji. He could feel the horrible burning spread throughout his body. Kouji grasped the D-Power tighter, if it were possible, falling to his knees in pain. Renamon on the far side of the room was watching the scene unfold.

_So they have the power too… _she thought.

Cerberumon was standing over Takuya. He barked an evil, triumphant laugh. "Look at yourself Warrior of Flame! You are broken and defeated like a worthless pup! Allow me to put you out of your misery!"

Cerberumon raised a taloned paw up slowly, above to finish Takuya off. The little fire Digimon looked up weakly, wincing in pain as he curled up his body in a protective manner. This strike would end him for sure.

Kouji shook his head, "Takuya… No…"_ It can't end like this… _Cerberumon's claws came down. "TAKUYA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The D-Power in his palm began to glow brightly and a beam of light shot across the room, hitting Takuya.

The burning subsided. Takuya's body, engulfed in light, began to grow and change shape. He became taller. Vibrant red, yellow, and white armor formed around his face, legs, arms and torso. His flame orange hair turned blonde. Standing before Cerberumon was the legendary human warrior of Flame; Agunimon, and gods did he look mad.

Kouji was staring. Was he seeing properly? Had Takuya just… Digivolved?

"NO! How can this be!? How can you digivolve!?" Cerberumon yowled in fear.

"I can't believe it…" Renamon whispered. She turned and disappeared.

Agunimon smirked and slammed his fists together. "Pyro Punch!" He cried as he delivered a fiery uppercut to Cerberumon. The dark Digimon snarled and lunged at the warrior of Flame. Agunimon sidestepped the Digimon's attack.

"Pyro Tornado!" he began to spin and whirled up a fire tornado. The tornado of flames headed straight for Cerberumon. The flames dissipated and Agunimon struck Cerberumon with a roundhouse kick. The demonic Digimon was sent flying into a wall.

Cerberumon howled as he burst into data and disappeared. Agunimon turned away from the dent in the wall. He smiled at Kouji and fell to his knees. Kouji ran over beside Takuya as he reverted to Flamon. He was on his hands and knees panting in exhaustion.

"How-" Kouji was cut off.

"Wow! Do you guys believe that?" Kouji looked over his shoulder and saw the Tamers and their Digimon. They were clearly impressed with the fight, especially Takato. How long were they standing there?

"I can't believe that he's that strong at champion level…."Henry mused.

Takuya looked up at Kouji, blinking his large green eyes. Kouji looked at his D-Power with interest. "How did you do that?" Kouji asked softly.

Takuya gave a small shrug. His eye lids fluttered and he fell to the ground, passed out.

"It looks like the poor thing is beyond exhausted," Renamon observed, "He did take sustain quite a bit of damage…"

"Well we can't leave him here…" Kouji pointed out.

Everyone sighed and began to think about what they could do. Takato's place was far too small for two more people, well a person and a Digimon… Henry had a similar problem. That left Rika. All eyes were on her.

"What? Oh no. They are not staying with me. My mother will pitch a fit!"

"Come on Rika, They have nowhere else to go. I'm sure if you explained the situation to your mom.." Henry reasoned.

Rika huffed and crossed her arms, "Fine."

* * *

"You're okay with this!? Are you sure?" Rika asked her mother incredulously. Kouji eyed Rika and her mother nervously. This clearly wasn't going the way Rika had expected.

"Why of course Rika! It's so nice that you want to help a friend." She replied with a joyful laugh. She turned to Kouji, who flinched away instinctively. "So what's your name dear?"

"It's Kouji." The response was automatic.

Rika's mother smiled sweetly, "We're happy to have you stay with us Kouji! Rika dear, why you show your friend to the guest room?"

"Come on." Rika grumbled as she stalked past Kouji. Kouji sighed and followed her.

They walked on the wood walkway in silence. Rika stop suddenly and opened one of the sliding doors. "Here." Kouji peered into the darkness, and felt around on the walk for a light switch. Rika pushed him out of the way and switched the lights on.

The room consisted of a plain table, and two sleeping mats. It was simple but effective. "Thank you Rika," Kouji said graciously, bowing slightly.

Rika smiled, "It's nothing." Kouji returned the smile. Rika turned and left. Kouji walked over to one of the mats and flopped down on it. He was beyond tired, but his mind was distracted.

_Why are we here? Was this Duskmon's doing? _Kouji rolled to his side, _why did my D-Tector change? Can we even get back to the others? _Kouji's eyelids drooped as sleep finally came to take him, resting his weary mind.

Renamon and Takuya were outside, sitting on the outer wall that outlined the perimeter of the Nonaka's property. They had been sitting in silence for a while now.

"You are strong." Renamon spoke softly, breaking the quiet.

Takuya watched her carefully. "Thank you, Renamon," he replied uncertainly.

"It was interesting. You digivolved not only because you needed to, but because your partner feared for your life as well."

Takuya tilted his head to the side, "Partner?"

Renamon closed her eyes for a moment, "Yes. Even though you are both human, you and Kouji are partners. He is, in a sense, your Tamer."

"Kouji's my Tamer…" Takuya repeated, "How is that possible?"

Renamon cracked one eye open, "I'm not sure. You two have a unique friendship; I'll leave it at that." She shut her eye again and leaned back on the wall.

Takuya pulled his knees in towards his chest, and looked up at the night sky. His eyes were clouded with confusion. _We have a unique friendship… What does that mean?_

A cold breeze swept over the two Digimon. Takuya shivered and wrapped his arms around his knees. Renamon turned her head, looking at him.

"Why don't you go get some rest? You're still human on the inside. You need to get some rest."

Takuya gave a slight nod and stood up. He turned and jumped from the wall, landing without a sound on the grass below. He glanced back up at Renamon only to discover she wasn't there anymore. He sighed and wandered over to the house.

Takuya slid the door open and slipped inside the guest room. He was surprised to learn he could see rather well in the total darkness. Wordlessly, Takuya crept across the room and curled up on the other sleeping mat. This was the beginning of something, he knew it, but what it was the beginning of… Takuya wasn't sure.

* * *

Awesome! Takuya was able to Digivolve! Wonder how that happened... and What's with this Partner stuff? Looks like you'll have to find out on the next Taming the Frontier!


	6. Dusk in the Day

Posted on: August 22, 2008

Fc: I'm a horrible liar right? I managed to get this in BEFORE I leave. You guys are damn lucky you hear? And Spoiled, I can't write much else at the moment... So this is my going away present to you... (continued at the bottom)

* * *

Taming the Frontier  
Dusk in the Day

_The air in the park was still that night. Not a creature stirred nor a sound heard. He emerged from the digital plane without detection. He stood in the shadows of the trees. His silhouette looked skeletal against the faint moonlight. His black armor cast an eerie glow on the surrounding trees. The dark creature looked up at the pale crescent moon. _

It shall all be over soon,_ he thought as a blood red blade appeared in his hands. "The Light will die."_

* * *

Kouji bolted up right. He was panting and his eyes were wide open with fear. _It couldn't be could it!? _Kouji took deep breaths trying to calm him. It was just a dream, Right? It was nothing more than fear besting his imagination. Kouji inhaled deeply again, and squinted into the darkness.

He gazed around the room trying to get his bearings. He remembered he was at Rika's House, staying in the guest room. Kouji's eyes fell on a sleeping furry creature on the mat beside him. At first, Kouji was alarmed, but remembered it was just Takuya, curled up like a cat in the form of Flamon.

_I need to get a hold of myself. _Kouji told himself, holding his head in his hands, _I should worry about dreams… but it was so real… _Kouji gave a heavy sigh.

Takuya's pointed ears twitched, and he opened his eyes slowly. "Kouji?"

Kouji jumped, whirling around to face Takuya. He clutched at his heart which was beating at an insane rate.

"Kouji? What's wrong?" Takuya inquired quietly, sitting up. He was wide awake now, gazing at Kouji with confusion.

"It's nothing." Kouji lied smoothly, or so he thought.

Takuya snorted indignantly, "I know you're lying Kouji. I can feel it. What's bothering you?"

Kouji sighed, "It was just a bad dream. Nothing important."

"It must be, or you wouldn't be so jumpy."

"Point."

Takuya moved over and sat next to the dark haired boy. "Want to talk about it? It will help you feel better."

Kouji sighed yet again, this time in defeat. "I guess... It was weird... I dreamed that Duskmon somehow got here and was looking for us. He said 'The Light Shall Die'…I think the worst part of it was the feeling that he's really here, looking for us."

Takuya furrowed his eyebrows, unsure how to respond. As tactless as he could be at times, Takuya wanted his friend to calm down and go back to sleep. He needed to choose his words carefully. "I think it was just a dream; why don't you worry about it when you're awake and alert? You need to get some rest…"

Kouji smiled, "Thanks Takuya"

"What are friends for?"

* * *

No one could deny what the thought when they saw it. Digimon were the definite cause of such vandalism. The ground was charred in a perfect circle, and a symbol had been drawn on the inside. Not to mention the phrase "Light Will Die" had been carved into multiple trees.

"I knew it…" Kouji whispered as he saw the destruction at the park. He and Rika met up with the other Shinjuku Tamers near the rest area where Guilmon lived. Henry and Takato and their partners were already there when Rika, Kouji, Takuya and Renamon showed up.

"I wonder who did all this?" Rika wondered to herself.

"No one's sure," Henry said, "I would've suspected Impmon, but this seems a bit strange even for him…"

"Not to mention Guilmon slept through the whole thing. If it was a Digimon, he would've sensed it right?" Takato asked anxious.

Terriermon crossed his little arms, "Any of us would've sense it. Maybe it wasn't a Digimon?"

"But what else could do so much in one night and not be caught?" Renamon mused.

Kouji stared at the ground, his fists clenched. Takuya was standing beside him, biting his lip. "His name is Duskmon." Kouji said quietly, and instantly six pairs of eyes were on Kouji.

"Duskmon is here, because we are. He's here to take our spirits and destroy us." Takuya added.

Takato slammed his fist into his palm angrily, "He can't do that! We won't let him!"

"If you think we're going to stand by and let some Dark nutcase rip you guys to pieces, you're insane." Terriermon agreed.

"Are you guys serious?" Kouji asked in disbelief, "You guys barely know us…"

"So? You guys are our friends and fellow Digidestined. We have to watch each others' backs." Henry said with a smile.

Takuya smiled, "How can we ever-"

"Oh don't get mushy on us." Rika said rolling her eyes.

Renamon inclined her head, "It's really no trouble, For Rika and I at least."

"What are you saying Renamon? That we can't fight too?" Guilmon exclaimed huffily.

Renamon gave a small laugh, "I was teasing Guilmon."

"Oh."

The group laughed. Then the Digimon froze simultaneously, their bodies rigid. The fur on Renamon, Terriermon and Takuya bristled. Guilmon's pupils narrowed.

"What's wrong with them?"

"I'm not sure Henry… I think Guilmon-"

"It's Duskmon! He's coming!"

"You _can't_ be serious."

"Does he look like he's joking Rika?"

"Will you four just be quiet?" Terriermon hissed. The four Tamers fell silent. They looked around in the trees, trying to figure out what had the Digimon worked up. Total silence fell amongst the group. The tension could be cut with a knife.

Guilmon's ears twitched. Renamon flicked her tail. It was unnerving to see their partners so tense.

"He's close." Renamon whispered. Takuya nodded, remaining silent. Something rustled in the bushes nearest Terriermon. Everyone jumped and watched the leaves flutter and tremble. Calumon burst through the branches sending a wave of relief over the human members of the group.

"Hiya everybody!" Calumon said enthusiastically.

"There's something here Calumon. Something evil." Guilmon growled.

Calumon jumped up into Rika's arms, "I hope it's not big and scary…"

Time seemed to slow as the anxiety mounted. Duskmon was here. Everyone knew this now; they could feel his dark presence in the trees.

"Where is he? Coward…"

"Deadly Gaze!" Red beams shot through the trees and hit the ground in the center of the group. The Tamers and Digimon and a heap of dirt was sent flying.

"I think we found him!" Henry yelled, as the tamers got to their feet. Renamon and Guilmon were already poised for battle. Takuya and Terriermon got to their feet and took up fighting stances beside them.

Darkness enveloped the group, plunging the surround area into the dark. The evil warrior of Darkness emerged from the trees, his crooked, blood red blades out in his skull like hands. Fear washed over the group. The Digimon went rigid again, this time trembling in fright.

Takuya's eyes were wide and his heart began to race. His breathing became shallow and quick, panicky intakes. His fingers twitched as his terror set in. He hadn't been afraid of Duskmon before. He wasn't afraid of much actually, but this warrior almost killed Kouji, and himself. He was so powerful, so deadly.

They were looking death in the face.

* * *

Where did HE come from? This doesn't look good... Will things turned out in favor of the Tamers? You'll have to wait and see on the next Taming the Frontier!

Fc: My going away present is a cliffie. ENJOY! -laughs evilly-


	7. Duskmon Warrior of Darkness

Posted on: September 3rd 2008

Fc: I should SO be in bed right now... It's well after eleven on my corner of the world and I have school tomorrow. Unfortunately I stayed up and watched Criss Angel and well... I am freaked out a smidge. The dude's a nutcase... I love him, but he's mental. I know this is later that usual, but I'm adjust my schedule to fit my school schedule so... yeah sorry in advance.

* * *

Taming the Frontier  
Duskmon; Warrior of Darkness

Takuya's heart pounded wildly as he stared into Duskmon's red eyes. His whole body began to tremble and shake. Whatever courage he had, took off running when the warrior of Darkness appeared. He stood frozen, breathing in quick bursts. Takuya wasn't scared… He was petrified.

Duskmon raised his blood red blades into the air.

"Get out of the way!" Renamon shoved Takuya to the side and expertly dodged Duskmon's strike.

She leapt into the air and unleashed a storm of sharp diamonds. Duskmon knocked them away but it left his side open. Guilmon saw his opportunity; he raced at Duskmon and rammed him with his head. The Evil warrior of Darkness stumbled backwards.

"My turn! Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon ran and jumped, and began spinning rapidly in the air. He formed a small scale tornado and head butted Duskmon. The dark warrior growled, smacking Terriermon to the ground.

Renamon glance back at her partner and gave a quick nod. Rika smirked and brought out a card. "Digi-Modify!" she ran the card through her D-Power, "Digivolution activate!"

Renamon arched her back as she was lifted up off the ground, "Renamon digivolve to…"

She felt her body become longer as her data reconfigured itself. Her tail split and formed nine tails total. He paws became smaller and the white fur rippled like flames. Her face became more canine like. She felt as the fur around her neck grow longer forming something like a mane. A large, thick, round, red and white ribbon was tied around her neck. Power and strength built in her body as she opened her eyes. She leapt to her feet, standing on all fours.

"Kyubimon!" She cried out, vigor in her voice. She growled softly as she faced Duskmon.

She fanned her nine tails out and the area became darker. The tips of her tails caught fire, "Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon launched the flames at Duskmon, encircling him in a white blaze.

The dark Digimon laughed maliciously. He swung his blades to the side, making the white fire dispel. He glowered at Kyubimon. She returned his glare, trying to predict his next move.

"Slide Evolution!" Duskmon cried out, shocking the tamers and Digimon. Duskmon's body extended and became more bird like. His arms became boney wings with large, grotesque feathers. His legs turned to large, skeletal talons. His head turned into a cross between the skull of a dragon and the beak of a bird. More of the large ugly feathers were behind his head. A long thin tail trailed behind the beast as it took the sky.

"Velgemon!" He roared as he hovered over the group. His eyesight was keener that before; Velgemon had no trouble spotting his target. That fire rat was finished.

Velgemon roared again and dove at the group. "SCATTER!" Someone shouted; no one hesitated in doing so. Digimon and tamers leapt away just as Velgemon's huge talons dug deep into the ground where they had been standing moments before. Velgemon soared back into the air and circled the group. The Tamers sound helplessly on the ground, unsure how to fight such a powerful foe.

Kyubimon crouched and leapt into the air. "Dragon Wheel!" She cried as she began to summersault rapidly. Her body became lit with blue white flames that formed the shape of a flaming dragon head. She rammed Velgemon in the side. It didn't even leave a mark.

Kyubimon gasped in surprise as Velgemon swatted her to the ground with his wing. She hit the ground hard. "Kyubimon!" Rika ran to her partner's side.

Kyubimon opened one turquoise eye, "So- Strong…" she gasped and closed her eyes, wincing in pain.

Kouji clenched his fists, gripping his D-Power tightly in his right hand. Takuya was across the clearing, watching Velgemon circling. His bright green eyes were laden with terror. _Why is he so afraid?_

Guilmon and Terriermon growled as they watched Velgemon circle above. "What can we do?" Henry whispered. They never felt so weak- this vulnerable before. No matter whom the opponent was; a wild one, a Deva or a Sovereign… the tamers always pulled through. They could do it if they believed in each other and themselves. Velgemon brought a strong sense of doubt onto the strong group.

He was so strong at Champion level… Now he was at Ultimate and seemed to have the upper hand. It was like he knew what they would do. It was as if any chance they had at winning was wiped away. How was he so strong? Was it because he was a Legendary Warrior? Was it because he was from a different digital plane?

Velgemon dove again, talons extended. He angled his boney body so he was aimed at Kouji. The wielder of Light froze; his eyes wide with fear. Takuya finally came to his senses and made a mad dash towards the boy. He lunged, knocking Kouji and himself to the ground just in time. Velgemon's talons closed, snatching air.

The dark bird shrieked in rage. He wheeled around for a second go. This time, however, a large red Growlmon slammed into him from the side, sending him to the ground. Kyubimon and Gargomon stood next to Growlmon, glaring at the enormous dark warrior. Velgemon wasn't fazed. He leapt back into the air and drifted for a moment, surveying the scene.

Three relatively experienced Champion level Digimon; that could be a problem… Velgemon circled once more and soared higher into the skies. He would fight again… when the odds were in his favor.

"You better run you boney bird!" Gargomon shouted as Velgemon vanished into a cloud.

Henry nearly did a face palm. "That's a smart idea Gargomon! Let's antagonize the guy who tried to kill us!" He nearly shouted.

* * *

"I hope Takuya and Kouji are okay"

"Stop worrying about them Z, I'm sure they're fine. They can take care of themselves."

Everyone was worried about the boys. It had been a few days, (at least it felt like a few days to them, it was hard to tell) since the confrontation with Duskmon. Zoe, the warrior of Wind and only female member of the broken group fretted about them constantly. She poked the glowing remains of what had been a fire with a long stick.

Embers flared at they fell onto each other. Sad sighs echoed through the group. JP, the oldest member and warrior of Thunder was trying to keep a cheerful outlook. He tried to keep the morale up. He tried to encourage everyone that where ever Takuya and Kouji were, they were okay.

"I know that. I just- I worry okay? It's been days and we haven't heard from them or seen any trace. Duskmon's still out there… What if he got to them? What if they're badly hurt… or dead? What do we do then?" Zoe was almost in tears.

JP cast a sideways glance towards the sleeping figures of Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon. They had fallen asleep not too long ago, and JP wasn't totally convinced they were asleep anyway. "Come on Z, they're okay where ever they are. We'll find them. Then we'll go and fight Cherubimon."

Zoe bit her lip, and nodded. "I hope so…" She looked up at the dense tree tops of the forest they were camping in. The dark area didn't have a distinct day or day, just a time when the gloomy sky was lighter than the rest of the time. They guessed it was day when the sky was lighter.

That didn't matter. It was nearly pitch black. Only the glow of the embers chased the shadows of the forest further into the limbs and branches. The last of the glowing embers faded as JP and Zoe lay down to go to sleep.

Across from them, on the other side of the dying cinders, the youngest member of the group lay awake. He had been listening to JP and Zoe go back and forth like this for a few nights now. The warrior of Ice was tired of it all. He wanted to go and look for Takuya and Kouji, not stay in one spot. He wanted them to be okay.

He rolled onto his back and stared up into the darkness.

_Where ever they are, I hope they're safe. I hope they're together. I hope they are alright, where ever they might be…_

* * *

We know they're okay... But how long will that last? You'll have to find out on the next Taming the Frontier!


	8. Friends in Spirit

Posted on: September 13th, 2008

Fc: I AM NOT DEAD  
Fern: Tell that to the readers not me  
Fc: Hey everyone, sorry this took so freaking long. School was a pain and it took me a while to get my ideas and such settled. Hopefully this won't ake nearly as long to update from now on... but you never know...

* * *

Taming the Frontier  
Friends in Spirit

"Hey! Takato!" A shout came from the bottom of the steps. Three people, two boys and a girl, were standing at the bottom of the steps, with three Digimon beside them. Takato waved at the group.

"Hey guys- who's he?" The taller of the two boys asked, indicating Kouji, who scowled promptly. He had a dark shirt on and khaki pants. A gray sun-visor was perched in his messy brown hair.

A large brown machine Digimon stood behind him. "He acts like Rika a bit." It commented, making both Kouji and Rika glare daggers at it.

"Kazu, this is Kouji. He's not from around here. Kouji this is Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri and their partners Guardromon, MarineAngemon, and you guys know Calumon." Takato explained getting silly introductions out of the way.

The girl, Jeri, smiled, "Hi" She greeted happily. Calumon, floated by her shoulder. Jeri was slightly shorter that Kouji and had reddish brown hair and was wearing a green jumper, with a pale yellow shirt underneath.

Kenta, the shorter of the boys, hung back. He adjusted his glasses and took a step closer, "Nice to meet you." He greeted politely. He had bluish-green hair and was wearing a white shirt over an orange shirt, and brown pants. A small pink Digimon floated beside him. "This is MarineAngemon"

"I'm Kazu! This is Guardromon!" Kazu said proudly, making a large gesture towards Guardromon.

Kouji raised his eyebrows at the other tamers. "This is the backup?" he commented under his breath. Takuya shot Kouji an annoyed look.

"Is it that difficult to be nice?" Takuya whispered.

Kouji snorted, but didn't reply. Takuya rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the new members of the group. Takato, Rika, and Henry took a vote earlier before they called in reinforcements whether or not they should info the others about where Kouji and Takuya actually came from.

The popular vote was make up a story and stick to it. It was convincing enough, especially given the public's opinion of Digimon in general.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kouji!" Jeri said happily. Kouji cringed inwardly, too much happy was present.

"uh… thanks, I guess." Kouji said uneasily, Takuya elbowed him in the side.

"So this is your partner, huh? He's a cool looking Digimon! What's his name? What type is he? Can he digivolve?" Kazu began to spew questions about Takuya like fountains spew water or a fire spews smoke. Takuya edged away from Kazu, backing up until he was behind Kouji.

"In that order, Flamon, Fire, and yes. Anything else?" Kouji said curtly, scowling at Kazu. The scowl did the trick and Kazu backed off with the interrogation.

"I never knew there were other Tamers outside of Shinjuku…" Kenta mused.

"I'm from Jiyugaoya. It's two districts away." Kouji said, "When Ta- er- Flamon and I became partners, my Dad told me to not come back. He doesn't trust Digimon. He thinks they're awful creatures bent on taking over the world. So I left and came here."

"Wow… that's harsh."Jeri said softly.

"I can't believe that your Dad would just kick you out like that." Kenta said.

Kouji just huffed and turned the conversation onto the matter at hand. "Well we have other issues to attend to."

"Yes, there's a dark warrior Digimon called Duskmon running around and has it in for Kouji and Flamon." Henry began, "He's a champion level but don't get cocky, he's very strong."

"He's a bully and we need to stop him before he hurts anyone." Terriermon said confidently.

"Well you can count Guardromon and I in!" Kazu exclaimed. Guardromon nodded in agreement.

"And Marine Angemon and I as well!" Kenta agreed. Marine Angemon chirped happily.

"What about you Jeri?" Rika asked.

Jeri nodded. "I'll help in any way I can!" she said happily. Rika and Jeri exchanged knowing smiles.

"What about Cyberdramon and I? Are we not important?" a light teasing voice asked from behind the trees. A boy appeared from behind one as did a large dragon like Digimon. The boy had wild brown hair and soft gray eyes. His skin was well tanned. He wore a light gray shirt, a dark gray strap over his upper torso, a shoulder guard on his left shoulder, and a metal arm guard over pale yellow glove. His olive green pants were baggy, a dark gray apron like clothing hung from his belt. His sneakers were white and red. A red bandana was tied around his neck.

"No Way!" Henry exclaimed happily.

"It's Ryo!" Takato seemed excited to see this new tamer.

Rika smiled, "Now we might be able to stand up to Duskmon."

Ryo grinned, "I'm glad to help!"

"Alright!" Takato, Kenta, and Kazu cheered. Kouji and Rika rolled the eyes.

* * *

"So do you think we can do it? Do you think we can beat Duskmon?" Takuya asked Kouji. They were back at Rika's house now and the sun was setting outside. Rika and Renamon had disappeared into Rika's room hours ago, leaving the boys alone in the yard.

Kouji paused and thought about his response. "No… Well not here."

Takuya tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"I mean we can't beat him here, with the Tamers. We have to defeat him in the Digital world; our Digital world. "

Takuya thought about this and realized that Kouji was probably right. They were disadvantaged here and by going back to their own Digital plane they might actually stand a chance. There they had the power of the Ancient Warriors. Here… they had a rag tag team of Digimon and their partners. Only some of which could digivolve.

"How can we get back? Can we even?" Takuya asked.

Kouji remained silent for a moment. "I'm not sure…" he responded finally.

Silence lingered between them.

After a while, Takuya looked up at Kouji. He was lost in thought and worried about something. Takuya nudged Kouji in the side, and gazed up at him in a questioning way.

"I'm worried about them… the others…" Kouji said softly, running his hand through his hair. Takuya lowered his ears, and bit his lip.

"What if we were the only ones who survived… because we were sent here? They could be severely hurt or captured or dead even! If they died-" Kouji was cut off mid ramble by a stinging sensation on his face. Takuya was standing beside him now, frowning, fists clenched. Kouji put two and two together and realized Takuya hit him. Hard. Tears were formed at the corners of his friend's large green eyes.

Kouji opened his mouth, and Takuya raised his hand again, "You're right… I'm sorry. It's better to be positive." Takuya nodded, and sat beside the boy again.

Kouji smiled slightly. Takuya had a cheerful disposition most of the time. It was that attitude that usually drove Kouji insane. It was also the reason that Kouji even joined the team of chosen children; Takuya's positive attitude needed a huge reality check. Kouji laughed to himself as Takuya gave a large yawn.

_If Duskmon hadn't found them, then they're fine. But…. How will we get back? Can we get back even? What if Duskmon finds us again? I can't defend myself… and Takuya wouldn't be able to hold his own for very long…_

* * *

Do you think that they can defeat Duskmon here? Or will Takuya nd Kouji have to defeat him in their own dimension? You'll have to find out next time on Taming the Frontier!


	9. Babysitters

Posted on September 17th, 2008

Fc: I'll bet you didn't expect to be hearing from me so soon huh? well... HI! I'm back! With an update!

* * *

Taming the Frontier  
Babysitters

"So what can we do? I can't babysit them! I have exams! …I know you do too! …We can't send Kouji to school, the year is over in three days. It wouldn't work. …I have no idea what to do, why else would I be talking to you gogglehead!?"

Renamon remained silent as Rika continued her argument with Takato over the phone. It was early Monday morning and the Tamers had end of the year exams to attend. They couldn't drag Kouji along; the year was over in a few days. It would look rather suspicious. They couldn't leave him and Takuya alone, even with the other Digimon… Not with Duskmon running around. They didn't really have a good plan for this.

Renamon gave a sigh as Rika's frustration grew more. What to do… What to do… Then, an idea ran across Renamon's mind. "Ryo…" she breathed. He didn't attended school like the other tamers, plus he was a reliable person.

Rika looked up at Renamon. "What did you say?" she asked, holding her hand over the receiver.

"Ryo. He can keep an eye on Kouji and Takuya for the next few days."

Rika's eyes widened, why hadn't she thought of that? She brought the phone back to her head. "Takato, I'm calling Ryo. He can keep an eye on them." There was a relieved sigh on the other end, followed by a goodbye and a click, indicating Takato had hung up.

"Renamon, you are a lifesaver." Rika thanked, as she hung up the phone.

Renamon nodded, "It was nothing, Rika."

* * *

"So let me run this over again. You all have final exams, and you're leaving us with this other tamer who doesn't go to school we barely know. Good plan." Kouji commented sounding none too pleased about the next few days' arrangements. Rika had called Ryo and he agreed to keep an eye on Kouji and Takuya. They were on their way to meet up with him at the park.

"Oh give it a rest, and suck it up. Ryo's helped us out a few times and we trust him. You two will be safe if Duskmon shows up." Rika snapped.

Takuya remained quiet as Rika and Kouji argued. Renamon was nowhere to be seen; a smart move on her part.

"I don't think this is a good idea! What if Duskmon DOES show up? Then what? We're toast!" Kouji retorted, his temper flaring.

Rika's eyes narrowed. "Well good riddance!" She replied angrily. Kouji turned and stormed down the path toward the park. Rika glowered after him and huffed. "Is he always this stubborn?"

Takuya hesitated wondering if the question was directed at him or was rhetorical. "He is most of the time. Mainly because my plans usually end badly…"

Rika's frustration seemed to have cooled off as soon as Kouji stormed off. "What do you mean?" she asked, prying a bit into the lives of the Legendary Warriors.

"Well there was the time I decided to help free Shamanmon from my beast spirit… and I went ballistic and tried to kill everyone. More recently was my failed plan to defeat Duskmon. That landed us here, not that that's a bad thing."

Rika said nothing, as they rounded the corner. Ahead of them stood Ryo, Monodramon (Cyberdramon's rookie form), and Kouji, waiting by the entrance. Kouji still looked disgruntled but remained quiet as Rika gave Ryo a quick rundown of the recent events. Rika turned on her heels a short moment later and walked back the way she had come. As soon as she was out of sight, Ryo beckoned everyone into the park.

"It's Kouji right? And Flamon. I've never seen a Digimon quite like you before." Ryo said casually as the group made their way into the depths of the park. They were heading specifically to the shed that Guilmon lived in, as it was off the beaten path and gave them some cover.

"Yeah." Kouji answered curtly. Takuya sighed but said nothing. The less they said, the better.

They four walked on in silence for a few minutes, with Ryo leading the way. "You're not a very talkative pair are ya?" he commented looking back at the wary pair. It seemed odd to Ryo that they were partners. Their personalities didn't fit well.

* * *

It was odd to say the least. Guilmon and Monodramon were running around, tackling each other; playing like most rookie Digimon do. Flamon stuck close to Kouji. Ryo couldn't help but feel like something was off with Flamon. He didn't act like any other Digimon Ryo had encountered before on his travels. He was very quiet and seemed very jumpy. He acted too much like a human that a Digimon.

"You're not a real Digimon are you Flamon?" Ryo mused aloud. Takuya and Kouji froze on the spot, their bodies becoming rigid with fear. _How did he know?_

Takuya gave a shaky laugh. If their cover wasn't blown before, it was now... "What do you mean? Of course I'm real." Takuya's nervousness was displayed like a widescreen TV in Tokyo Times Square. Kouji knew they were caught now.

"He's human." Kouji said causing Takuya's mouth to hang open in surprise. "We're from a different Digital Plane… Maybe another dimension even… Somehow Takuya and I became partners."

Ryo thought his response over. "How is that even possible; For a human to become a Digimon? You clearly aren't Biomerged with another Digimon…" he commented as he observed Takuya's appearance and behavior.

Takuya shrugged, "In our world, we had the ability to become one of the Ten Legendary Warriors. I still technically am one…"

Ryo nodded, "Really? I've heard of the Ancient Spirits. That's pretty cool."

Kouji and Takuya were shocked to hear this. "How do you know about them?!" They practically shouted in unison.

Ryo jumped, "I heard about hem once in the Digital world! It was just a legend, about ten warriors who rose up against a great evil. I'm guessing that that's about your spirits."

Kouji was at a loss for words. "That's…"

"Impossible? It seems like it. I think that our digital worlds are connected; and if there are any other digital worlds out there… They must have a connection too. Digimon bring people together." Ryo mused.

"That's really deep Ryo." Guilmon said. He and Monodramon had joined them a moment ago, tired of playing for the moment.

"Er, Thanks Guilmon…"

A long silence lingered over the little group. Guilmon had finally convinced Takuya to play with him and Monodramon. They were now running around chasing and tackling each other. Kouji and Ryo watched them play in silence, letting their laughter ring out.

Kouji watched Takuya carefully as he ran trying to catch Guilmon. He acted more like a Digimon than human. It made Kouji wonder if he would ever be the same when he was returned to normal. That's even if Takuya could return to normal… What would happen if he couldn't become human again? What would happen to him?

Kouji was broken from his train of thought when he heard a trio of low growls. Monodramon, Guilmon and Takuya had stopped playing and were now glairing into the trees.

"No… Not here…"

Oh how the universe loved proving Kouji wrong. He stepped out from behind the trees, his dark armor shone in the light of the sun. He was staring them down.

Duskmon had found them, and this time… there wouldn't be any survivors.

* * *

Aw man! Here we go again! Won't this guy give them a break? Well it lloks like you'll have to wait and see how this turns out on Taming the Frontier


	10. His Dark Assistants

Posted on: September 24th, 2008

Fc: Please don't kill me! Why? You'll see soon enough.

* * *

Taming the Frontier  
His Dark Assistants

Takuya felt his heart-rate soar into over drive. The murderous glint in Duskmon's crimson eyes was intimidating. He barely registered Ryo digivolving Monodramon to Cyberdramon in the background. The air felt thinner, making Takuya struggle for air, and hard to focus. His large green eyes locked with deadly red. Then something occurred to him. This was a fight to the finish now. Only one warrior would live to see another day.

Ryo had his cell phone in hand, texting the message "SOS" to Takato, Rika, and Henry. He hoped they would get the message and come soon… or there wouldn't be much left to save. Ryo never really felt threatened by a single Digimon before… the other Tamers weren't kidding when they said this guy was out for blood. Even Cyberdramon seemed uneasy about Duskmon. They both knew this was going to be a fight for their lives.

Duskmon raised a long crooked red blade from his skull like hand. Takuya, Guilmon, and Cyberdramon tensed, waiting for the strike. The strike never came. There was a low rumbling sound and a great terrible Digimon emerged from the trees.

The creature was huge and skeletal, the body consisted of nothing more than pearly white bones. The beast had fish shaped missiles on its back and looked around its rib cage. Its great maw was hanging open, the eyes cold and unemotional. It gave a deafening, bellow. Ryo pulled out his D-Power, and paled when the ghastly Digimon's data came up.

Kouji glanced at him, as Ryo cleared his throat. "That's SkullGreymon. Ultimate level…" Kouji didn't hear the rest as the SkullGreymon launched itself at the group. It raised its talons to strike its opponents. The five leapt in different directions; Monodramon, Ryo, and Guilmon dove to the right; Kouji and Takuya to the left. SkullGreymon paused and went after Ryo, leaving Kouji and Takuya to face the Warrior of Darkness alone.

Takuya gulped. He backed away from the dark warrior, trembling. Kouji watched Takuya, gripping his D-Power tightly. It never occurred to him that Takuya was afraid of Duskmon, let alone terrified. Takuya never backed down in a fight, which would often cause the others problems. This was a new side to Takuya. His fear, his weaknesses showed through. Kouji wasn't sure what to do.

Duskmon on the other hand knew exactly what to do, "Slide evolution!" Duskmon digivolved into his skeletal bird beast form, "Velgemon!"

Kouji cringed, this was bad. He heard shouts and turned to see Henry, Rika, Takato, Gargomon and Kyubimon joining Ryo, Cyberdramon and Guilmon (who was now digivolving to Growlmon). Velgemon clearly anticipated their arrival, for another SkullGreymon burst through the trees, tying up the back up.

Kouji returned his attention to the Dark warrior who was circling above them. He dove at the pair, "Dark Vortex!" He shot a spiraling violet and orange beam at Takuya, who just barely dodged the attack.

Velgemon swooped in closer, and began to trace a large circle in the ground around Kouji. Kouji's eyes widened as he scrambled to get out of the ring. Takuya seemed to appear out of nowhere, and knocked Kouji out of the circle. Kouji looked back to see Takuya being trapped within the ring, as a dark dome closed around him.

The dome turned dark red and pulsed before disappearing, leaving a crater in its wake. Kouji was blasted away from the crater when it disappeared. Ryo pulled away from the SkullGreymon he was fighting, and ran over. He surveyed the scene, and helped Kouji up.

Kouji pulled from Ryo's grasp and ran to the edge of the crater. His deep blue eyes scanned the ground, searching for Takuya. Ryo came up next to him and put his hand on Kouji's shoulder. His expression was grim. Kouji glanced up at him. He pulled away from Ryo and descended down the slope.

_He has to be here… He can't be gone… He can't be gone… _Kouji spotted a patch of bright orange fur. _Takuya._ Kouji's heart skipped a beat, Takuya survived! Kouji ran across the base of the crater, dropping to his knees beside Takuya.

His body was in bad shape, cuts and bruises now adorned his chest and arms. His left eye was bruised and there was a deep gash over his right eye. His body was curled in a protective manner, though it didn't seem to help any. Kouji hesitated; Takuya wasn't breathing.

"Takuya?" Kouji extended his hand towards Takuya's face. His fingers brushed across Takuya's face, feeling the cool skin. Kouji gasped and pulled the battered Takuya into his arms. Warm tears formed in Kouji's eyes as the horrible truth began to sink in. He didn't make it.

The Warrior of Flame was gone.

Ryo slide down after the warrior of light, keeping his eye on the sky, watching for Velgemon. Ryo hurried to Kouji's side and realized what had happened. Ryo put his hand on Kouji's shoulder again, "We can't stay here. We have to regroup." Ryo urged, trying to spark the boy into action.

Kouji looked up at Ryo, his dark eyes full of sorrow. Ryo took hold of Kouji's hand and pulled him up. "We have to go! Now! Before Velgemon attacks again!" Ryo tugged on Kouji's arm.

"I almost died…He saved me…" Kouji murmured, completely oblivious of his surroundings. He just stood there, trying to absorb the horrible event. Ryo tugged more and began to drag Kouji away, leaving Takuya's lifeless body behind.

"Come on Kouji! Snap out of it!" Ryo shook Kouji by his shoulders, finally breaking the boy from his daze like state.

Ryo began to pull Kouji along and up the slope, and hopefully to safety. Kouji pulled away from Ryo, "We have to go back!"

Ryo gave him a look like the boy had lost it, "Are you insane!?" he half shouted. Kouji frowned and shook his head.

"I'm not leaving Takuya. He's my best friend, I won't leave him behind."

Ryo gritted his teeth and tried to word his response delicately. "Kouji, if we don't fall back, we'll lose more friends than just Takuya. He'd want you to run."

Kouji snorted, "No. He'd stand and fight."

"Kouji, Listen to me. He's dead. There's nothing we can do for him. We have to get out of here if we want to live!" Ryo began to climb the wall, looking back to see if Kouji was following.

Kouji hesitated, but reluctantly, followed Ryo. They joined the others, who were still fighting the SkullGreymon. Velgemon was nowhere in sight.

"Fall Back!" Someone shouted over the chaos. The tamers and Digimon took off into the woods, hoping to lose the SkullGreymon. It was a rough run but the SkullGreymon were slowed by the trees, and eventually their roars became distant.

They broke through the trees into a clearing, panting but safe. Or so they thought. Velgemon appeared and trapped the large group against the trees. Loud roars echoed from behind them, indicating that the SkullGreymon were catching up.

Tamers and Digimon alike glared up at their adversary, and formed a protective circle. It had all been a trap. Velgemon was planning to wipe out his problems in one fell strike. The two SkullGreymon burst forth from the trees, further trapping the Tamers. This was bad. There wasn't a way to get out of this situation…

A deafening shrieking roar came from the forest behind the Tamers, and SkullGreymon. Had Velgemon brought another accomplice? The Tamers ducked low to the ground as a stream of flames ripped overhead, slamming into the SkullGreymon. The dark Digimon were stunned, and destroyed.

There was a streak of Red, orange and gold; like fire bursting from the dark trees. It flew over the Tamers and Digimon and slammed into Velgemon. It happened so fast. Velgemon was knocked out of the sky and to the ground. He dedigivolved back to Duskmon.

The Tamers looked up to see their savoir. A large dragon like Digimon was suspended midair. He had bright orange feathered wings, was clad brilliant crimson armor, and had long talons on his feet and shorter but sharper talons on his hands. Kouji gasped. It wasn't possible but here he was.

"It's BurningGreymon…"

* * *

Whoa.. Didn't see that coming... Will the Tamers win? You'll just have to wait and see on the next Taming the Frontier.

Fc: -hides-


	11. Rebirth of Flame

Posted on September 26th 2008

Fc:It's kinda fillar-y but hey! At least YOU know what happened

* * *

Taming the Frontier  
Rebirth of Flame

Takuya opened his eyes slowly. Where ever he was, it was pitch dark. He gave a soft groan as he tried to move.

"Relax young one, you are safe now."

He blinked, who had said that? His body hurt so much. What happened to him?

"You were injured by the Warrior of Darkness. Remember?"

Takuya pulled himself upright. There was a figure standing before him. He studied the figure and realized it was the Ancient Warrior of Light, AncientGarurumon. A brilliant white pure energy radiated of him.

"Where are we?" Takuya asked the spirit.

The spirit gave a sad smile, "In a place called Betwixt. It is the place you came through to reach the Tamers."

Takuya stared up at the spirit, trying to comprehend what happened. "Why are you here?"

The Spirit gave a light chuckle, "I cannot exist in a human in the real world. You were Agunimon when you passed through, Kouji was human. You can't spirit evolve in the real world. That is why you became Flamon."

"Is there any way I can get back?"

The Great Spirit's expression became somber. "I'm afraid not. You died Takuya… You can't go back."

"I can't be dead! I need to go back." Takuya said urgently, "I have to help them!"

"I know how you feel little one, but I cannot rewrite what happened. It is my job to send you on."

Takuya felt tears in his eyes. "But Kouji and the others…."

"Will have to fight Duskmon on their own, now it's time to go." AncientGarurumon held out his hand to the side and opened a portal.

Takuya bowed his head sadly, "Can I at least say good bye to the others? They should know what happened to us… that Kouji's alright for now… That I won't ever see them again…"

AncientGarurumon released a sad sigh, "I suppose there's no harm in sending you back to your digital plane one last time." He waved his hand and the portal changed. "Don't try to linger too long, I can only allow you to remain long enough to leave your mark."

Takuya nodded and stepped through the portal. Once through he immediately recognized the area. "The Dark Continent."

He broke into a run, searching for something familiar. His wild hair waved as his dodged trees and rocks. He found a clearing that looked like a long scar in the forest. _This is where we fought Petaldramon… and lost to Duskmon…_

A soft scent filled his sensitive nose. It was light, and airy. _That's Zoe! _Takuya tested the air, and found a chocolate scent to his delight. _JP and Tommy! They're alive!_ Takuya felt his heart leap for joy as he tried to pick up on their trail.

It wasn't long before he figured out which way they had gone. He began to run again, knowing his time was limited. With each step he could feel himself becoming lighter, more spirit like. He propelled himself faster. _I have to find them…_

Takuya spotted a faint glow in the distance. It looked like the remains of a fire. _It has to be them! _He approached the camp, quietly, undetected, slipping behind a clump of bushes. He peered through some bushes and almost gave a shout of joy. He found his friends, but would they trust him? Takuya was still Flamon on the outside. What if they attack?

Takuya bit his lip and looked away. He had to take that risk. He rubbed the medallion with the symbol of Flame on it nervously. He surveyed the group, Bokomon, Zoe, Tommy, and JP were still awake… Takuya snorted, Neemon was asleep, go figure.

"Who's there?" Takuya froze. JP and Zoe heard him. Time to take that risk.

"Guys Wait!" Takuya emerged from the bushes, holding his hands out, trying to show he wasn't going to hurt them.

"Who are you?" Zoe asked, glaring at Takuya.

Takuya swallowed… "It's me… It's- Takuya." He said softly.

Zoe gasped. "Is that really you Takuya?" Tommy asked.

Takuya looked away, "yeah… Listen, I don't have much time. Kouji is okay for now, but I need to go help him, somehow-"

"Takuya… You're transparent…" Bokomon said cutting him off. Takuya looked down at his body and gasped.

"Okay long story short, Kouji and I somehow ended up in the real world, but I became this-" His gesture to his body "Then Duskmon found us… I died trying to protect Kouji…"

"You're dead?!" came a resounding response. Takuya nodded.

"I don't have much time left; I want you guys to take this." Takuya took the medallion from his pocket and handed it to Tommy, "AncientGarurumon told me I had to leave my mark… I hope this is what he means."

Takuya's body began to dissolve as soon as the medallion left his hands. "Guess I was right." He said with a light smile.

"Takuya! Wait!"

"I'll be back! And Kouji will be with me the next time!" he declared as he completely vanished. His vision blurred and was replaced by darkness. Then the bright image of AncientGarurumon came into focus.

"I see you figured it out." The spirit said with a smile.

Takuya nodded and opened his mouth to reply. Nothing. Then he remembered that the medallion had given his voice back, and now it was gone again…

"Don't worry, you'll be able to communicate in a short time. Now go. You must hurry." AncientGarurumon opened another portal. Takuya gave him a short nod, hoping to convey his thanks to the great warrior.

"You are welcome, Child of Flame."

A wave of warmth and fire washed over Takuya as he stepped through the portal. He felt a renewed vigor running through his body. He could feel strength and power coursing inside him. He felt his body begin to change and take the shape of his human spirit, trying to control the immense power. He stepped into the crater where he was attacked. Now as Agunimon, Takuya scaled the wall and broke into a run towards the others.

His desire to defend his friends ignited a burning passion in his heart. His human spirit couldn't contain the burning desire to protect Kouji and the others. Takuya's body began to change again as he drew closer. He took to the air with bright orange feathery wings. He had achieved his beast spirit, BurningGreymon.

He gave a vicious roar hearing the SkullGreymon in the distance. This was a fight Takuya was determined to win, he wasn't afraid anymore. He knew he could defeat Duskmon and his pets. This was it. His body caught fire as he burst through the trees. He used his tail to throw fire at the SkullGreymon, destroying them.

Takuya shot upwards at Velgemon Ramming him at full speed. Velgemon crashed to the ground in a heap and dedigivolved into Duskmon. Takuya hung midair before taking a nose dive at Duskmon.

_Get ready Duskmon! It all ends here!_

* * *

Looks like we're in for the fight of their lives! Keep Reading Taming the Frontier!


	12. The Light in the Dark

**Posted on: October 6, 2008**

**Fc: YAY! I DID IT! -falls over- This is it guys! The battle of the centuary! Took me a bit, but it's finally here! I expect one more chapter after this and then... Taming is over...**

* * *

Taming the Frontier  
The Light in the Dark

BurningGreymon dove straight for Duskmon. He was a streak of red armor and orange feathers hurtling down to the earth like a fireball. The impact shook the ground like an earthquake. Large chunks of dirt, dust and debris flew into the air, showering the Tamers. The dust settled, leaving two lone figures standing. Kouji was speechless. _Takuya's alive?_

"How are you alive?" Duskmon snarled, drawing his crooked blood red blades.

BurningGreymon just gave a low growl in response, his blue eyes blazing with rage. He lunged at Duskmon, claws extended. Duskmon attempted to sidestep and avoid the gigantic beast of Flame, only to get whacked with BurningGreymon's powerful, armored tail.

Duskmon skidded across the clearing, grunting from the force of the strike. He raised his blades in a circular motion. "Lunar Plasma!" He rushed at BurningGreymon, catching the warrior of Flame off guard. He roared as the blades cut into his unprotected side. Duskmon smirked but realized he was WAY too close for comfort with the raging Beast of fire.

The Tamers and their Digimon cheered BurningGreymon on as the fight ensued. Kouji however felt confused… He had held Takuya's lifeless body… What the heck was going on?!

BurningGreymon snarled viciously and slashed at Duskmon with is razor sharp claws. Duskmon instantly regretted attacking his adversary. BurningGreymon's claws dug into the dark warrior's armor, crushing it in places. Duskmon howled in pain, and tried to slash his captor.

One of the crooked red blades connected with BurningGreymon's arm, causing the larger Digimon to pull away and release the dark warrior. Duskmon gave a soft growl as he and BurningGreymon stood, facing off. Then BurningGreymon became shrouded in brilliant blue data.

Kouji said, frustrated that he could aid his best friend. "We should be helping him!"

"No! This is his fight…" Ryo said softly. Kouji stared at the boy but realized that he was right. This was a fight between Darkness and Flame.

Duskmon's eyes widened when the data dissipated from his opponent. He was surprised, yet not surprised to see Agunimon standing before him. He guessed that the warrior of Flame was tiring, which meant he wouldn't be as difficult. Yet, this also meant that the shift to the human spirit was planned so he didn't waste energy. Smart tactic, well it was.

Duskmon lunged again for Agunimon. Agunimon stood his ground, digging his feet into the earth. Duskmon swung his swords rapidly, slashing like a madman. Agunimon parried or dodged each strike and delivered a series of quick jabs and kicks. Duskmon wasn't as agile as Agunimon and was hit various times, infuriating the dark warrior.

Duskmon leapt back and charged up his Deadly Gaze attack on the eyes that adorned his armor. He fired at Agunimon who nimbly leapt away each time, almost in a mocking fashion. Duskmon growled in frustration. "Deadly Gaze!" He fired at the flame warrior again and again. With each new shot, came another miss, which was followed a greater wave of fury.

Agunimon knew he could only dodge for so long; he would have to engage the increasingly infuriated Duskmon soon enough. "Pyro Darts!" He summoned up fire on his gauntlets, and threw them at Duskmon. The dark warrior grunted as the little flames brushed against him. He raised his blades and charged towards Agunimon again.

The warrior of Flame took something attached to his belt and gripped it tightly. "Shining Burn Slash!" Agunimon ran forward drawing twin light kendo swords, like Lobomon's. He held them parallel to his side as he rushed at Duskmon. He became engulfed by rich orange flames that resembled a dragon.

Duskmon skidded to a halt, his eyes wide with fear. The fire dragon wrapped around the dark warrior and Agunimon appeared out of nowhere almost. He swung the light blades, striking Duskmon. He cried out in pain as the light swords pierced his armor. Agunimon followed through and was about to finish him off.

Duskmon managed to get one arm free and struck Agunimon in the side with one of the red blades. His blue eyes widened with shock and pain as Duskmon chuckled evilly. More of the brilliant blue data enveloped Agunimon. The small form of Flamon collapsed in a heap at Duskmon's feet. He looked up weakly at the menacing figure of Duskmon. He raised his blood colored blades, this time for the kill.

"Now we go help! Let's go Cyberdramon!" Ryo raced forward leading Takato, Rika and Henry into battle. Gargomon, Kyubimon, Growlmon and Cyberdramon charged in no formation what so ever and surrounded the dark warrior.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon unleashed a large fireball from his maw, hitting Duskmon dead center. Flamon was able to get out of the way as the other Digimon closed in.

Duskmon deflected the fireball at Gargomon, who rolled away from the flames. "Gargo Pellets!" Gargomon began rapid fire on Duskmon, who just swatted the attacks away like flies.

Kyubimon ran at Duskmon, becoming a blaze with white fire, "Dragon Wheel!" the flames formed a dragon like head and rammed into Duskmon. He didn't even flinch.

Cyberdramon dove from the air and tried to use his signature 'Desolation Claw' attack; Duskmon had other ideas… He took a step to the side, evading the attack, and struck Cyberdramon with his blade. Cyberdramon crashed to the ground, gouging a ditch from his crash.

"No! Cyberdramon!" Ryo cried.

Duskmon glared at the Tamers and their partners; then focused his wicked gaze on the weakened spirit of Flame.

"I killed you once… and I'll do it again." Duskmon growled as he approached Flamon. The small Digimon looked up at the dark warrior, fear flooding his vibrant green eyes.

Kouji didn't know what to do. He had to help them… but how? He couldn't spirit evolve, he'd only be in the way. "I want to help them… They need my help…" He clenched his fists. Why must he always be so useless? They needed him! Takuya needed him!

"Come on Takuya! Get up! You can do it!" Kouji just called out to his friend, hoping that somehow his encouragement would help the boy.

Duskmon raised his blood colored swords in that deathly circular motion. "Lunar Plasma!"

"Noble Heart!"

It happened so fast. The blades came down but a blur of flame rushed up to deliver an uppercut to Duskmon's chin. Duskmon reeled backwards from the blow. His expression was astonished and furious.

Flamon on the other hand was standing up right, his fists clenched, and eyes burning with ardor. A fiery aura seemed to surround his body as he stood his ground against Duskmon.

"Why won't you give up? Why don't you stay down?!" Duskmon sounded fearful for the first time.

Takuya took a step towards Duskmon. "I never back down. I won't let you hurt anyone else. I'm going to protect my friends, and not even Death can stop me!" The fiery aura flared with his words.

Duskmon stepped back, trying to get away from the Warrior of Flame. _When did he become so strong?_

The rookie flame warrior was now face to face with the champion of darkness. "Duskmon, it ends."

The dark warrior's eyes flashed evilly, "It shall…."

* * *

Wow... What a fight... but is it over? You'll only find out on the next, Taming the Frontier!


	13. Parting of the Ways

Posted on October 13th 2008

Fc: This is it everyone. LAST CHAPTER.

* * *

Taming the Frontier  
Parting of the Ways

"Flamon Digivolve to! Agunimon!" This was the final showdown. Warrior against warrior. Flame against Darkness in the battle that would determine which side was stronger.

Takuya snarled and launched himself at Duskmon. Duskmon was clearly taken by surprise and toppled over. The flame Digimon seemed determined to make the dark warrior pay for all the suffering he's caused and damage he's done. Takuya clawed, punched, kicked, and bit at Duskmon. He was literally on fire with determination.

"Insolent brat!" Duskmon finally knocked Takuya away and got to his feet. He drew his blades and turned to face the flame spirit. Takuya had jumped right to his feet as well and was ready to fight. He had redrawn the light kendo and stood at the ready. They both charged at the other, their blades slamming into their opponent's. They struggled, blades pressing into the other, locked in the effort to live. They seemed evenly matched, Neither Takuya or Duskmon gave any ground.

Takuya gritted his teeth and began to put all his strength into forcing that sword past Duskmon. Duskmon seemed to do the same, trying to break Takuya's force with his own. The stood, locked in the seemingly eternal struggle for dominance. Takuya put all his strength into Lobomon's light kendo. He wasn't going to be defeated by Duskmon here. Not on his life.

Then the impossible seemed to happen. Duskmon took a step back, then another. Takuya was pushing him backwards, he was winning! Takuya opened his mouth and began to yell. The Light Kendo ignited as the warrior of Flame forced Duskmon back again.

"Shining Burn Slash!" Fire emerged from Agunimon's gauntlets and took the shape of large twin flame dragons. The dragons crashed down on Duskmon, showering him in fire. The Dark warrior screamed in pain and feel to his knees. Agunimon stepped backwards, holding the light kendo to Duskmon's neck.

"You have won this round, Warrior of Flame. You will not be so lucky next time…" Duskmon growled darkly. He raised his blades and slashed the air before him, creating a dark swirling portal. Duskmon dove into it before anyone could react.

Takuya de-digivolved back to Flamon, as everyone else ran over. He looked at the swirling portal and realized this was it. "This is how we're getting back…" he whispered.

"You think so?" Kouji asked quietly, not really ready to leave just yet. Takuya nodded solemnly.

Takuya and Kouji looked at the portal. Their time in the human world had come to an end. The look on everyone's faces was sad. The Tamers had really come to like the two legendary warriors over the past couple of days. It felt like losing their Digimon partners all over again.

Guilmon sniffled a bit. Takuya gave a weak smile, "Don't worry. We'll meet again someday…"

"Do you really think so?" Henry asked, hugging Terriermon a little closer to his chest.

Kouji nodded. "Why not? I mean… We do LIVE on this plane…"

Ryo nodded. "Anything's possible right?" he said with a grin.

The portal flared violently. They had to go now or risk being trapped in the human world.

"I think that's our cue to leave" Kouji said softly, turning towards the portal. Takuya took his place beside Kouji, facing the swirling gateway.

"Be Safe!" Takato called after them. Rika rolled her eyes and looked away.

"And bring bread next time!"

"Guilmon!" Takato groaned.

Kouji and Takuya grinned back at them and stepped into the circular entryway. There was a bright flash and they were gone. The tamers and their Digimon stood in silence for a moment.

"I'm going to miss them" Ryo breathed after a while.

Takato nodded. "We all will."

"Momentai! We'll see them again!" Terriermon exclaimed confidently.

Guilmon nudged Takato's side. "Takato? I'm hungry."

Everyone did a face palm. Terriermon grumbled, "Way to kill the moment Guilmon…"

* * *

So in the end… Takuya and Kouji returned to their digital world. It was just the way they had left it. Actually, No one seemed to recall them being missing for more than a few hours after Duskmon tried to attack them. It was strange but neither Takuya nor Kouji pursued the subject further. They went on to learn that Duskmon was Kouji's twin brother, Kouichi, who had been corrupted by the evil Cherubimon. They managed to purify his spirits of Darkness and the new group of six went on to save the digital world.

The Tamers went back to their daily lives. They occasionally would think of Kouji or Takuya when they passed the place in the park where Cerberumon first emerged, or where Duskmon had shown up. They were beginning to think they maybe had a new member to the strong team of Tamers… Only to discover it would not last. They didn't know if they would hear from them again… But when there was a report on the news in the days following about a power surge that resembled a gigantic purple dragon… well that gave them hope.

"Are we there yet?"

"Gods Takuya! How is it that you matured at ALL?" Kouji sighed with exasperation.

Takuya grinned sheepishly. He was more responsible… that was for sure, but he still knew how to complain like the best of them. "Sorry."

Kouji rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the passing city. It was a nice Saturday afternoon. They had been back in the real world for a full week and today Kouji and Takuya were on a special trip. They had been the only ones who recalled their adventures with the Tamers. So they were now traveling to the Shinjuku district, in hopes of finding the Tamers once more.

They planned to first go to the park and look there… Then possibly find Rika's house if they struck out there.

"Do you think we'll find them?" Takuya asked softly, also looking out the window at the passing buildings.

Kouji shrugged, "Who knows…"

An announcement rang out as the train slowed, "We are now arriving at Shinjuku Station." Takuya and Kouji stood up and exited the train.

They followed directions on a map to the park. It was just like they remembered it. Soon they were running up the familiar path to Guilmon's shed.

"Hey! Takato! They're back!"

* * *

I'm glad you enjoyed this as much as I have. I really have enjoyed working with these characters... So much that I left it open for the sequel! Look for "Secret Rendezvous" real soon guys!

-Fernclaw


End file.
